My Little Warriors: The Adventure Begins
by Mablestory
Summary: My Little Pony characters get transported to the Warriors world! Join Twilight, Apple, Dash, Pie, Rarity, and Flutter as they learn how to be true warriors. It may be hard, but with the magic of friendship, they can solve any problem. Or can they?
1. Prologue

"Come on, girls! Princess Celestia needs us in her castle right now!" Princess Twilight Sparkle said, reading the letter Spike had just coughed up. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity ran to Canterlot. Once they got there, Celestia greeted them and led them in immediately.

"We must begin at once." Luna said.

"We can only say that we are sending you to another world." Celestia added. "You will not know anypony there. Or.. I should say any _body_. You will also have new looks. Rainbow Dash will not be blue. Pinkie Pie will not be pink. Twilight will not be purple."

"This new world is very different." Luna said. "I suggest you disguise your names."

"I'll be Pie!"

"I'm Dash."

"I guess I'll be Apple."

"I'm still Rarity no matter what."

"Umm... Maybe I'll stick with Flutter... If.. If that's okay..."

"I'll be Twilight!"

"And I'll be Spike!"

Celestia and Luna nodded in unison.

"Are you ready, sister?"

"Yes. You, Tia?"

Celestia nodded. "Let's begin."


	2. Chapter 1

A sleek ginger tom slipped silently through the brambles. A white she-cat with ginger spots and gruesome scars was next to him, as was a white she-cat with silver tabby spots. "I can't believe Squirrelflight!" The white and silver tabby she-cat protested. "She just _had_ to make us patrol today. We've got more important things to do!"

"Ivypool, calm down! We can patrol today, it's no big deal."

"Easy for you to say, Thornclaw!" Ivypool hissed at the ginger tom. "You don't have a sick mother to worry about!"

She realized what she had said, and quickly after saying it, she whispered "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine." Thornclaw said coldly. "Frostfur decided to stay, and that was _her_ choice.

Out of nowhere, six cats jumped out of a bush.

One cat was pure white; another was a brown tabby; a third one was gingerish-orangeish with brown spots and stripes; a fourth one looked like Ivypool, but was brown instead of silver on the spots; the next one was a pale ginger with a white underbody; and the last one was a bright tuxedo cat.

 **This is the order of descriptions and ponies matched up. (Rarity;Twilight;Applejack;Rainbow Dash;Fluttershy; and Pinkie Pie)**

They all screamed with fright.

Ivypool and Thornclaw ran to them, hackles raised and claws unsheathed.

"Who are you?" Ivypool hissed.

"I-I'm R-Rarity."

"I'm Twilight."

"I'm Apple."

"I'm Dash!"

"Umm.. I-I-I'm Flu-Flutter..."

"And I'm Pie!"

"Come with us. Bramblestar will want to know about this. I'm Thornclaw. And these are my friends, Ivypool and Brightheart."

Thornclaw watched as the six cats walked uneasily behind his friends.

 _I've never seen them on our territory before,_ Thornclaw thought. _Who are they?_


	3. Chapter 2

When Ivypool, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Twilight, Flutter, Pie, Rarity, Apple, and Dash all came into what the three Clan cats called ThunderClan camp, they led the other six rogues to a small beige cliff.

"Bramblestar?" Thornclaw asked. A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes came out of a den on the cliff, head low and tail dragging.

"Yes?" he said drowsily, as if something was missing in his life.

Thornclaw understood his reason to be upset, and nodded.

"I know you're upset about Squirrelflight's death, but not even Leafpool has been this shaken. We have important Clan matters right now. Honestly, you're acting like Bluestar before she was attacked by dogs."

"Huh?" the tom, addressed as Bramblestar, looked up.

"She was super drowsy? Lost faith in all living things? In StarClan themselves?" Bramblestar looked more confused by each question.

"Never-mind. Anyways, we have six rogues in our territory. What do we do with them?"

"They look innocent. Let them join. Just add -paw to the end of whatever their names are and assign them mentors. Bye, Thornclaw."

"But Bram-" he'd already gotten back inside his den.

"Alright then, Twilightpaw, Dashpaw, Applepaw, Piepaw, Flutterpaw, Rarity..paw..."

"Rarepaw is fine."

"Okay, Rarepaw."

"Ivypool, you can mentor-"

"I am not mentoring a rogue!" she retorted. Then she walked away at a slow pace, her chin held high.

"Fine!" Thornclaw hissed back.

Twilightpaw looked at her friends. "This is going to be a long day." she whispered to them.

"Can you excuse us for a minute while you decide our... mentors...?" Dashpaw asked. Thornclaw shrugged. The six new apprentices huddled together.

"What do we do now?" Flutterpaw asked. Twilightpaw stepped up, then placed a paw down in front of the other cats.

"What Princess Celestia wants us to do. Fit in." she said. " We have to become warriors."


	4. Chapter 3

**Before I start this, please note that I have not yet read where the cats go to the lake, so I don't really know what the camp looks like. Also, some dead cats came back to life in this series! Like Foxleap, Goldenflower, etc. Oh and also Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were mates in this, and she died. Alderheart and Sparkpelt are warriors though.**

When Thornclaw got back, he had four cats with him. "Brackenfur, Whitewing, Birchfall, and Dovewing." he told them. "And Brightheart." he said, turning to the she-cat. He flicked his tail one way, and she walked next to the other cats uneasily.

"You will all mentor one cat. I will mentor one as well." he said. "Brackenfur, Dashpaw. Whitewing, Flutterpaw. Brightheart, Applepaw. Birchfall, Rarepaw. Dovewing, Piepaw. And I will mentor Twilightpaw."

All of the apprentices looked at their mentors, noting their names down. They also looked at their other friends' mentors and noted their names down too. _Brackenfur, Whitewing, Birchfall, Dovewing, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Ivypool, and Bramblestar._

Bramblestar called a meeting. A silver tabby she-cat sat next to the new apprentices. A beige and brown tom sat next to her. And so it went. There were lots of cats, and they were all in different places. The silver tabby leaned over to the tom next to her. "Bramblestar hasn't called a meeting since Squirrelflight died." she whispered. "I wonder what this could be about." The tom leaned to her a bit.

"Look next to you, Millie." he said. "Those aren't ThunderClan cats. They must be the point of this meeting." Millie looked to the six apprentices. She eyed them a bit.

"So..." she said, facing the apprentices but still talking to the tom. "Who do you think they are, Molewhisker?" The tom shrugged.

 **I'm going to keep this here as a reminder that my cat decided to walk on my keyboard to get my ham sandwich while I was typing:** =-./';.yuvb wezxtrbnm890,l;

"I guess rogues or former kittypets." he mewed. The next voice came from Bramblestar.

"We have six rogues joining us as apprentices. Dashpaw, Applepaw, Twilightpaw, Rarepaw, Piepaw, and Flutterpaw." The cats stepped up as their names were called out. "They shall be treated with _respect_ and as if they were Clan-born. Mentioning new apprentices, I believe we have new warriors to be as well." Three cats stepped up in unison. "Leafpaw, Larkpaw, and Honeypaw. Do you three promise to follow the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." they all said at the same time. "Then Larkpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Larkfall. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The black tom stepped up more, and Bramblestar touched his muzzle to his head while Larkfall licked Bramblestar's shoulder.

"Leafpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Leafdrop. StarClan honors your kindness and free-spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

He did the same to Leafdrop, then turned away from the tortoiseshell and to the white she-cat with golden spots. She was named Honeyheart. Afterwards, Bramblestar put the meeting to an end. He murmered something to the new warriors, and then walked over to the apprentices.

"So... Who are you? Where do you come from?" he asked. Piepaw jumped up and was about to blurt something out, but Twilightpaw stopped her.

"Just former.. Rogues.." she said with a nervous chuckle. Bramblestar shrugged and walked off.

Piepaw looked at Twilightpaw. "Shouldn't we tell him what we're really doing here?"

Twilightpaw shook her head. "These po.. _cats..._ can't know who we are. I said we ought to fit in, and that's what we're going to do."

Dashpaw looked at her strange. "So what do I do if I have no wings?"

Twilightpaw glared at her. "Nobody here has wings or horns. We're _cats,_ remember?"

Dashpaw sighed. "Yeah," she said exasperatedly. "Cats in a strange, strange world."


End file.
